Our Only Chance
by AisteachSam
Summary: Requested from a friend. Nagato is certain he;s going to die facing the Kyubi. So he asks Konan for a very important favor


"Nagato, I believe it's time for you to collect the Kyubi," ordered the true leader of the Akatsuki. The red haired man looked at him.

"The Kyubi? Now sir?" he replied.

"Yes, its host is proving to be troublesome, so I want him collected and put under control as soon as possible," Madara stated. Nagato could only nod; his companion Konan watched them, holding back a sigh of worry.

"I'll go as soon as I can," Nagato promised. The sharingan eye that Madara possessed looked at them through the hole in his mask.

"See that you do, we haven't much time to waste, start preparing now so you can leave tomorrow," he said before leaving the couple alone in the room that they had held their meeting.

Konan looked at her partner, and saw he had a troubled expression on his face. "What's the matter?" she asked. Nagato looked at her for a minute.

"Nothing… just thinking…" he replied.

"Are you sure," she asked, getting concerned of his demeanor.

"Yes… let us prepare for the fight I must have with the Kyubi's host… later… I may tell you…" Nagato said.

"Alright…" Konan replied, now growing curious of what may be on the rinnegan user's mind. No more words were exchanged as they made their preparations. Konan noticed that Nagato had a bit of a grim expression on his face as he seemed more immersed in thought. Figuring she wasn't doing herself any good by worrying over him she tried to focus on the task ahead.

"Konan…" Nagato eventually said looking over at her.

"What is it Nagato?" Konan asked looking at him.

"I've been thinking… the Kyubi will be a tough opponent… and I fear I may not return alive," Nagato replied. Konan's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Nagato please don't think like that," Konan said. Nagato shook his head.

"No, I need to tell you this, for I need something from you before I go. Something very important," Nagato said looking her straight in the eyes.

"What is it you need?" Konan asked looking right back at his.

"I know I'll be asking a lot by asking you this, but Konan… in the case that I do not return… I need you to bear an heir for me," Nagato explained. Konan stared at him for a moment.

"An heir?" Konan asked taken off guard.

"Yes, I want you to have my child," Nagato replied.

"I know what you meant but Nagato… Are you sure about this?" Konan asked, thinking of what a huge responsibility a child would be, especially if Nagato's fears came to life and he was not around to help her raise it.

"It may be our only chance Konan," Nagato said. Konan looked at him, and then nodded.

"Alright…" she finally said. "If it could be our only chance… then I will bear a child for you..."

Nagato relaxed a bit by her answer. "Then shall we…?"

"Yes"

Konan quickly went to the door and locked it, if they were going to procreate, she'd prefer that they couldn't be watched by some unexpected guest. Walking back over to Nagato she blushed realizing what she had agreed to, but she couldn't back down, not when it meant so much to Nagato… especially on what could be their last night together. She walked over to Nagato, wondering if she should go ahead and make the first move. Nagato motioned for her to come closer to him to which Konan had obeyed. Gently he pressed his lips to hers wrapping his arms around her, Konan relaxed a bit and kissed him back. After a moment Nagato pulled away.

"You seemed tense…" was all he said. Konan blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she replied, as she gently reached down and pulled off his bottoms then went ahead unbuttoning her cloak so she could take off her pants and panties. Nagato looked at her as she looked at him. Konan then looked over at a pile of white covers. Nagato picked up on her hint and guided her over to it. Konan looked at the man she loved as she leaned back against it slowly to discover that the covers had something solid beneath it, making it a prefect makeshift bed. She studied the red locks that fell in from of his face and looked over his almost skeletal body. She wished with all her heart that this wouldn't be their last night, that Nagato's fears would be wrong… But they were doing this in case he was right… Nagato stared at her as if he was staring into her very soul through her eyes. His gaze never shifted even as he closed the last bit of space between their bodies by putting an arm behind her and coming nearer. Konan felt her cheeks redden as his arsenal pressed against her. Feeling the organ twitch to her womanly heat as it touched her skin didn't help her in the slightest.

"Is there a reason you kept you cloak on?" Nagato asked. Konan blinked then shook her head.

"Guess I just forgot to take it off…" she muttered. Nagato nodded.

"I see," he replied, "Are you ready…?" he asked as he positioned himself between her legs and rubbed at her entrance with his already throbbing manhood.

Konan let out a soft moan, almost like a little sigh of pleasure before nodding. "Yes… Let me… bear your child Nagato…" she said. Nagato nodded and slowly entered her body, making Konan nearly cry out. Nagato looked at her; Konan noticed his gaze and took a deep breath.

"Just go… I'll adjust…" she promised. Nagato nodded and thrust again uttering a soft moan as Konan tried to suppress her own, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Nagato slowly and steady adjusted his pace, keeping his injections aimed and deep inside his cobalt haired love. His gaze never tore away from her for a second, even as Konan adjusted to him and closed her own eyes to enjoy the pleasure that he was bestowing on her. Nagato slowly let a hand slide down to her thigh and gently lifted it, bringing it close to her chest so he could penetrate deeper. Konan let her moans slip through her lips as she felt his chest, just to know this was real and not a dream. Feeling her soft smooth skin begin to get slippery with sweat Nagato's grip tightened slightly. He watched her face relax as she gave herself up to the pleasure and enjoyed each of his thrusts into her body. He was close to releasing his seed, but Nagato didn't want to finish just yet… Seeing such an angelic expression on his beloved's face made him keep going at his slow steady pace, making it last as long as he could. He lasted until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Konan…" he whispered as he planted his seed. Saying it as a wish for his seed to take root inside her and make her belly swell with it.

"N-Nagato…" Konan moaned as she came as well, only feeling the love and sensitivity that was behind his actions.

They stayed as they were for a while, breathing and feeling the other so close to them, for what could be the final time. Even though they eventually moved so they could rest for the battle ahead, they were inseparable for the rest of the night.

Konan felt her heart break when Nagato's prediction came true, only he had sacrificed his life for the lives of the leaf villagers that he had claimed. She had acted strong as she said her farewells to her new allies, had to take his body, along with the body of their departed friend Yahiko back to the rain village. Now as the new leader of Amegakure she would have to wait and see if she could fulfill Nagato's wish.

It was two months later she found herself sitting in her lonely room with a pregnancy test in hand. They had done it, Konan was mothering Nagato's child, but at what cost?

She was questioning herself, wondering what to do with the life inside her. This child would come into this world and never be able to meet its father, and only know a mother's love… if she could give enough… She was the leader f Amegakure after all… and Madara had gone on from Nagato's death and started a war with the world… It would make her too busy to give the child the proper attention that it would call for. Not to mention it would be dangerous to bring up a child in such uncertain times. But it was her Nagato's child… she had to give it a chance… didn't she?

Konan's stomach lurched again and she quickly went off into the bathroom to rid her stomach of its contents. Bowing over the toilet she continued to debate with herself. She thought about how relived Nagato was when she agreed to it, thought about how tenderly he handed her so she could conceive his child. Would she really back down because of some silly fears? Konan sighed, feeling depression set in. A pregnant unwed woman who will never see the father of her child ever again, the man who was the love of her life. She thought about what she said to him 'if it could be their only chance'. She touched her stomach and her thoughts turned from all the negatives it has been consumed with for the past couple of months and allowed some hope to set in. Maybe it was the best for her to have the child and raise it…

Taking a deep breath she rose and looked at herself in the mirror. "I can do this… This is our only chance… and I'm taking it…" she vowed to herself and to her deceased lover. She knew he would be happy to hear her say it at least... and strange as it may be, it made her feel better as well. "I can do this..." she repeated as a small smile formed. The first smile she had in months.


End file.
